El Levi durmiente
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Eren había luchado sangrientamente con el dragón más feroz del mundo para poder salvar a la princesa en la torre, sin embargo, se dará cuenta que no todo es lo que parece, partiendo que la princesa no es princesa, sino princeso. ErenxRivaille.


Fic nocturno de esta pareja, espero les guste :3333, ahora si me hoy a dormir.

**Pareja: **ErenxRivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** No mucho.

Eren estaba echo mierda, papilla, polvo y otros sustantivos de estar casi agonizante a golpes. "Se un príncipe marica dijeron, rescatar princesas sería divertido, dijeron". Ya no quería escuchar nada de eso.

El estúpido dragón, Irvinsaurio... le había dado la peor paliza de su vida. La única razón por la que al fin subía las malditas e interminables escaleras reales es que había lanzado un hechizo somnífero al dragon en vez de blandir inútilmente su espada como un valiente estúpido. Estaba allí para rescatar a "La bella durmiente".

Levi, así se llamaba su amada, Levi, hasta sonaba bonito. Estaba emocionado, una hermosa criatura le esperaba allí arriba, una mujer pálida y de buena estatura, coqueta y dulce, romántica y que le gustaba ser seducida, de seguro su alma gemela. Se sacudió el polvo. Tenía que sacar a la princesa. Revisó su libro de "Tipos de príncipes" y se fue directo a la sección de bella durmiente.

_"La bella durmiente:_

_La bella durmiente es complicada, vive rodeada de un jodido dragón escupe fuego y no te puede proporcionar ninguna ayuda porque esta... obviamente durmiendo, cuando logres matar al dragón -cosa que este libro duda- debes seguir estos sencillos pasos para obtener el éxito._

_-Ser encantador -sin rallar en la homosexualidad-. _

_-Besar a la chica -en la boca-._

_-Que se despierte -con los ojos abiertos-._

_-Y llevarla a tu propio castillo -para tener bebés-._

_Después de esto tendrás tu Happy Ending asegurado. Cuidaras, bueno, tu esposa cuidará bolas de popo gritonas que amarás por el resto de tu vida. A no ser que hayas muerto por el dragón, si usted no es feliz después de esto le devolvemos su dinero."_

–Bien...–susurró valiente Eren.–A ella...-abrió la puerta con el pie como todo un macho peludo sin dejar de ser encantador.

Se acercó a la cama y a las miles de flores que rodeaban ese lugar brillante y tan extremadamente limpio que asustaba, miró al ser en la cama. Abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces.

–¿Princesa?–Yeager era un poco despistado, pero imbécil no es. El ser allí era un hombre... tenía una camisa que le quedaba larga y sencilla, unos pantalones y unos zapatos de la época y ni pizca de pecho, tocó suavemente arriba del pantalón.

Sí, definidamente era un hombre.

Era un bello durmiente ¿qué demonios es eso? ¿así es como estafan a los príncipes actualmente?. Oh mierda, se debió meter en las Torres de princesas equivocadas. O era el de "Para mujeres Marimachas" o era la de "Para homosexuales".

Oh dios. Todo su sufrimiento para un chico guapo...miró al ser durmiendo. Pálido, sereno y sexy... bien, sólo de mirarlo se sentía más gay de lo que nunca fue.

–Bueno... no dormí a Irvinsaurio por nada.–se acercó al chico con confianza, justo como decía el manual.

Apoyó los brazos entre la cabeza de ese delicioso y pequeño cuerpo bañado en flores de todos los colores. Acercó sus labios seductivamente y rozó sus labios contra los pálidos y fríos del otro muchacho.

Suave. Dulces, esos labios eran una delicia, un manjar, Eren se estremeció por los sentimientos de besar a ese chico que pronto despertaría.

Y despertó, pero no suave y lindamente como cualquier otro príncipe esperaría, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par como si fuera el hijo del demonio, Eren también abrió los ojos y separó los ojos en un grito poco heroico, pero el supuesto Levi le agarraba de las caderas con las piernas para no dejarle escapar.

–¡Ahhhh, no me mates!–rogaba, de seguro era caníbal y se lo comería.

–Cállate mocoso...–decía el sujeto con una voz de ultratumba, definitivamente era más lindo durmiendo que con esa mirada asesina sobre él. –Eres ruidoso...–

–Vi-vine a sacarte de aquí Levi...– se trató de explicar nervioso, el sujeto levantó una ceja y sonrió.

–Pues bien, vamos a ello. Eres un poco mi tipo...–apretó más las piernas juntando las caderas con las de Eren, se removió un poco y el príncipe sintió un extraño estremecimiento en su parte baja ante el roce obsceno. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo este tipo?

–Por tu cara virgen creo que no lo sabes...–se relamió los labios el más bajo tomando la ancha espalda de Eren con una mano y jalando los cabellos sin nada de delicadeza para atraer al muchacho hasta él con la otra.

–¿Saber qué?–decía aterrado.

–Para sacarme de aquí y romper mi hechizo...–susurró con una mirada atrevida y mordaz. –No se necesita sólo un puto beso... necesitas...–

–¿N-Nece-sito?–hizo una pausa dramática.

–Follar, chico.–rió y el pobre Eren era básicamente una mata de nervios homosexuales e inexpertos. –Necesitas follarme.–

Eren pusó los ojos en blanco. Oh mierda no. ¿Qué tipo de princesa linda y adorable era esa que le pedía tan descaradamente el "uka shaka"?bueno, era Levi, y si una cosa se podía decir acerca de él era que desde ese día cambiaría la vida de Eren para siempre.

Pero nadie dijo que "exactamente" para mejor.

**N.A:** Los cuentos de hadas mienten (?) para llevarte a la princesa primero tenías que hacerle cochinadas, eso o Rivaille ha estado muy solo y abandonado en la torre y un chico guapo lo viene a ver... y es todo un pervertido. Creo que le apuesto más a la asegunda, espero que les guste.

PD: Mañana actualización de "Mi indeseada mascota" sí o sí :333


End file.
